His Highness
by Zha Chevalier
Summary: An unlikely event occurs, turning Elsa into something no one would have ever expected her to turn into. How will everyone, including Anna, take it? Would it be for the better, or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Frozen and its characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

"What's this?" Elsa stared at the heart-shaped present Anna held out to her. It was wrapped in purple and green, with a red ribbon laced around it. The Queen took the present, abandoning her research work. "You shouldn't have."

"I would, for you," Anna replied, lips curling into a shy smile. She folded her arms behind her and looked at Elsa expectantly. "Open it," she prompted the Queen, who, curiosity getting the better of her, did so at once.

"Chocolates?"

"_Dark_ chocolates," the Princess corrected, knowing it was a great favorite of the Queen.

Elsa saw that the dark confections were unshapely; their sizes and shapes were inconsistent: some were meant to be hearts, others as cubes, and the rest as balls—but all failed to take their supposed forms. They were poorly made, Elsa noted, and before she could ask as to where exactly the Princess had bought them from, Anna added, with a hint of pride, "I made them."

"Oh." The Queen didn't ask anymore. It made perfect sense to her then.

"Well?" Anna watched her, unable to contain her excitement. "Try one."

"Um." For a few moments, the Queen hesitated. That was not to say she didn't trust her sister, no. But the incident that had occurred a few weeks ago was still a sharp memory to her: Anna, who had endeavored to learn cooking and lend the cooks a helping hand, had…well, not been much of a help. It had been the exact opposite: she had spoilt the concoctions and caused a mess in the kitchen. This had not only delayed mealtime for nearly three hours, but had fooled the staff, the Royal Guards, and even the Queen into believing that there was a fire, causing uproar within the Castle walls.

Elsa knew she wasn't a good cook, and her sister didn't fare any better. But the eager sparkle in Anna's blue eyes drove her to take a chocolate and bite from it. As she chewed, Anna leaned forward slightly, eyes widening and smile spreading with anticipation.

There was a familiar, rich, bittersweet taste as the chocolate melted on her tongue, which surprised the Queen. And something else…a hint of something strange, yet delectable. It faded before she could savor it, which left her taste buds tingling.

"Anna," Elsa said in wonderment, "it's amazing! Thank you." She popped the rest of the chocolate into her mouth.

Obviously pleased, the Princess's cheeks tinged pink. "Oh, psh, it was nothing," she said, rolling her eyes and waving a hand dismissively. It was a lie, of course. If only Elsa knew how many days the Princess had worked strenuously on a recipe she had taken from a cookbook (which took her a while to find in the library), the hours she'd spent each day trying and failing and trying again, the utensils she'd damaged and the ingredients she'd wasted in the process, the cooks she'd upset with the frequent mess in the kitchen… She had poured her heart, time, and effort into every single piece, imperfect as they appeared.

Elsa took another confection and popped the entire piece into her mouth. She was definitely enjoying it, thought the Princess, elated. Her eyes strayed to the research materials strewn across the Queen's worktable: thick books, rolls of parchment, letters, unfinished papers… Her sister was a _very _busy monarch. "Um, so I guess I have to go," she finally said, stepping backwards, towards the door.

"I think so, too," agreed Elsa helplessly, albeit reluctant. Her sister's occasional visits were always enlivening, brightening the Queen's dull hours, and relieving her of her daily stress. The Princess' gift was a heartwarming gesture of her love for the Queen—shy and innocent love only Anna generated—and she knew she wouldn't ask for any more. Her sister was enough, more than anything anyone could ever ask for.

Before Anna left the room, she poked her head through the door and cheerily said, "Enjoy those for the meantime."

The Queen couldn't help but smile. Oh, she _would_. Her sister's radiance having improved the atmosphere in the room, Elsa returned to her work, leafing through the pages of one the books. Settling on a particular chapter, she leaned back on her high-backed chair and reached for another chocolate.

* * *

It was suppertime and Anna, who had arrived in the dining room first, saw Elsa enter and take her seat at the head of the table. To her delight, the Queen still held the present she had given her. The lid was removed, revealing a few remaining dark confections inside.

"You're obviously not enjoying them, are you?" Anna said, leaning a cheek into her hand.

"Not at all," replied Elsa casually, picking up on Anna's sarcasm and playing along with her.

The strawberry-blonde giggled. Elsa was about to take another confection but stopped, when Anna added in amusement, "Desserts come _after _the meal, Elsa."

"Ah, but of course," the Queen readily agreed, obediently placing the lid back on its container in a prissy fashion, and winking playfully at Anna.

"Good girl," Anna giggled.

* * *

Halfway through their meals, Elsa felt a creeping pain in her gut and clutched her stomach. She stopped eating for a few moments, which did not escape Anna's notice.

"What's wrong?" the Princess asked anxiously.

"This is nothing," the Queen lied, raising her free hand to halt the Princess, who had stood up from her seat to offer help. The pain sharpened abruptly, making the Queen double over and knock her cup of wine and spill its contents across the table.

"Elsa!" Anna was by the Queen's side before any of the present servants were.

"I think I'll pass on the rest of the meals," Elsa said weakly, wincing from the gnawing pain in her stomach. The servants present stood close by, ready to provide assistance. But the Queen made no requests whatsoever and assured them, "I'll be fine. My sister can handle this." She nodded to Anna, who draped her sister's arm over her neck, and slowly lifted her from the chair. The Queen leaned heavily on Anna for support, while Anna tried to maintain her balance, planting her feet firmly on the floor. She wrapped a protective arm around Elsa's slender waist, pulling her closer to her body as they began walking through the threshold, the door held open by one of the servants.

"Maybe you can prepare something for the Queen," Anna told the servant before the siblings departed from the room. As they walked down the hallway, the Queen halted, pressing her fingers to her temple. "Anna," she whispered hoarsely, "my head is spinning."

"Just a little more, Elsa," Anna encouraged. It took them a considerable amount of time to climb the winding staircase, and down the wide, empty hall, and finally, to the room they shared. Elsa collapsed into the mattress as soon as they reached her canopied, curtained bed, and Anna helped her settle comfortably under the cool sheets. Afterwards, the Princess lit a candelabrum at the bedside table, sat at the edge of the bed, and placed a warm hand on the Queen's clammy forehead. "You'll be okay," she said soothingly, brushing the stray locks of hair from Elsa's face. The Queen merely whimpered as frost began to spread on the sheets.

There came a knock on the door, and Anna turned to see the servant from earlier, balancing a tea set on a tray. "Perhaps something warm can ease an upset stomach," she said, setting the tray down on a nearby table.

"Thank you," said Anna gratefully.

There came another knock and both turned to see a smartly-dressed, middle-aged man standing in the threshold with a Royal Guard right behind him.

"Her majesty is unwell?" said the man, who Anna realized to be an Apothecary.

"Yes," she replied, glancing down at the Queen, who was lying quite still in bed. The frost began to thicken, threatening to spread farther. But Anna's frequent caresses on Elsa's face and arms kept them at bay.

The Apothecary entered the room and stopped a few meters from the bed, not daring to come any closer. Was he like the remaining few people who feared the Queen and her ice magic? wondered the Princess, watching him as he stood there and examined the Queen, whose back was turned against him. He must have noticed the frost spreading on the Queen's sheets, for Anna saw him take a small step backwards. He did not stay long; he merely asked a few questions regarding the Queen's condition and took out a small vial from the pharmaceutical case he carried with him. After the servant took the vial to give to Anna, he bowed and took his leave, escorted by the Royal Guard who had stood outside the room during the entire visit. The servant took her leave soon afterwards, leaving the Princess and the Queen alone.

"Elsa?"

Elsa merely groaned in response.

"Drink this, okay?" The Princess supported the Queen as Elsa tried to lift herself. She leaned on Anna, her head nestled on her sister's shoulder. Anna uncapped the vial, and helped the Queen drink its contents. Elsa coughed and sputtered, disliking the medicine's taste.

"Stay with me," she whispered.

"I will." Anna eased her back into bed, and laid on her side, facing Elsa, who curled into her. "Feeling better?" she asked softly

"Much better," came an even softer reply.

"Sleep." The Princess planted a kiss on the Queen's forehead and hummed a song into her ear.

* * *

Anna swam in shallow dreams, and was about to leave the confines of sleep, when a particularly loud snort startled her awake. Unaware that it was her own, she sat up slowly, yawned, and stretched. Her movement awakened her companion, who sat up as well, rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Good morning, Anna," a deep, masculine voice greeted drowsily. Anna's eyes, drooped sleepily all the while, snapped open in surprise. The Princess turned to come face to face with a bare-chested, young man, who blinked drowsily at her, a languid smile spread on his face.

Anna screamed, and moved back so suddenly that she fell off the edge of the bed and landed on her backside.

The young man jolted awake, alarmed by the Princess's reaction. "What? What?"

Anna got up on wobbly legs, using the bed frame for support. She pointed at the stranger, demanding fiercely, "Who are you? Why are you in my bed? Where's Elsa?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" began the stranger, but he slapped a hand over his mouth, apparently shocked at the sound of his own voice.

Something else caught the Princess's eye: she saw pieces of ripped, blue cloth around the young man. What remained of white sleeves hung loosely on his muscled arms. Anna gasped, recognizing the garments. "The dress.."

The young man followed her gaze and, shocked to witness his own bare-chested-ness, slapped his arms to his chest in attempt to cover himself. "Oh my." He lifted his eyes to meet Anna's gaze with equal confusion and fear.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, and frost spread quickly on the sheets that covered the rest of the young man's lower half. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before it finally struck her.

"N-No.. You can't be…" Anna's eyes widened with dawning realization. "You can't be _Elsa_."

* * *

**The idea of an upset stomach and dizziness right before Elsa's transformation is taken from Disney's "_Brave", _and the last scene is loosely based from Elryne's Deviation entitled "_...boy"_. I give credit to Disney and Elryne for this.**

**The continuation of this story is heavily dependent on the kind of feedback it'll be receiving. Your reviews are highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter, I've used the pronouns "she" and "he" interchangeably on Elsa to maintain flexibility on her feminine character as she is trapped inside a man's body. Hopefully, this doesn't cause too much confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and its characters belong to Disney. I own nothing save for the plot of this story and the mistakes herein.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

The young man merely stared at the Princess, completely frozen in place.

"Elsa?" The Princess's voice rang in his ear like a distant echo.

_No, no, no. _He felt his face carefully with his hands, and ran them down the length of his platinum-blonde hair—

but his fingers didn't come across any plaits, and instead stopped abruptly at his nape. And he realized then that his hair was cropped short, save for a few stray tails, which he pulled on and twisted in utter disbelief.

"It's gone," he finally spoke. "The rest of it is gone."

The snow fell faster, accumulating on the floor in white sheets, while the frost on Elsa's bed began to spread.

"Hey, calm down," Anna said, alarmed.

_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel_, _conceal, don't feel_ he chanted repeatedly to himself, trying to bridle the wild flurry of emotions in his chest. _But I'm a man! I'm a man, I'm a man… _

"Elsa!" He felt a warm hand on his arm, and snapped back to his senses. He looked frantically into the green eyes of the Princess, who smiled reassuringly at him. "It's okay. Okay? Just calm down. Just—whoa." She stopped and squeezed his arm. "You're muscular."

Her statement caught Elsa off-guard. "Um—"

"Wow." Now that she had a close-up view of Elsa, she could clearly see the changes that took place on her appearance. Completely distracted, she leaned forward, examining the sharpened features: an angular face, a well-shaped chin, prominent cheekbones, an aquiline nose… "You're gorgeous."

A blush crept into his cheeks. "What?" The snow stopped falling and the frost melted away instantly at this unexpected compliment.

"Oh, you heard me." The Princess's gaze traveled down Elsa's body, and she asked, "Are you a man down there, too?"

"'_Down there'_?" repeated Elsa, face turning redder. "How should_ I_ know?" Oh, he didn't want to know, heaven forbid.

"Well, you should. It's _your _body, after all."

"It's _not_."

"Where do you suppose your real body is, then?" wondered the Princess, sitting back on her haunches.

"That, we have to find out," said the platinum-blonde, forgetting he was not clothed and quickly getting out of bed at the opposite end.

Anna saw exposed skin and said, "You're…"

The man froze in place right at that moment. "…naked." The temperature inside the room dropped.

"Elsa?" The Princess stared worriedly at the man's back, feeling the chill in the air.

"A-Anna." In all her life, she had never seen a man's privates. And if ever she were to see one, she never imagined seeing it this way. Too much, too much, thought the platinum-blonde, shock overwhelming him. "I'm a…" Good grief, was _this _what it looked like? "…man."

Frost began creeping all over the sheets again. Anna, trying to adapt a cheerful tone, said, "Well, at least we've verified it!" There was no response and the nude figure before her remained still.

Had she gone into shock?

"This is not good," mumbled the Princess.

* * *

Anna made sure no one was in the hallway, before she plugged in the key to the keyhole and turned it. The lock clicked, and she entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. It was Elsa's private study where the Queen did her paperwork and spent most of the hours in. The Princess headed to the rolltop desk that stood before the tall window, and pulled out the main drawer. Inside were various items: bottles of ink, quills, thick wads of paper, and scrolls. A blue, velvet case caught her eye, and she took it out. Taking off the lid, she saw resting on a red cushion, an ornately-wrought key: the key to the deceased King and Queen's private quarters.

"Found you," she said, grinning widely.

There was a knock on the door, startling the Princess. "Your Majesty?" called Kai from outside.

"Um." Anna stuffed the key into the inside pocket of her dress, and placed the velvet case back in the drawer before pushing it closed. "Come in," she said.

Kai stepped inside, and stared at the strawberry blonde in surprise. "Princess?"

"Hi." The Princess waved awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Kai with a hint of suspicion. "Where's Her Majesty?"

"Elsa asked me to look for something here for her," said Anna, edging past him with her hands clasped behind her back. "She still isn't feeling well, you see."

"Is that so?" said Kai, watching her warily. "Must I send someone to attend to Her Majesty?"

"No, no," said Anna, albeit too hastily. "I can take care of her. I mean, I'd request for assistance when I'd need help. But I don't need help, for now." She stepped out of the room.

"I see." Kai followed her out.

"So, yeah," said Anna, locking the door of Elsa's study. "I have to go now."

Kai inclined his head. "Very well, then." He watched the strawberry-blonde take her leave and turn around the corner, disappearing from his view. He stood there for a few moments and realized that the Princess had gone the direction that lead her away from hers and the Queen's room.

* * *

Anna ran down the hallway, at the end of which stood tall twin doors. She stopped and stood there for a few moments, debating over whether or not she should enter her parents' private quarters.

"For Elsa," she reminded herself, taking out the ornate key and placing it in the lock to lift the latch and unlock one of the doors. She closed the door behind her and surveyed the entire room. It was twice the size of the room she shared with Elsa, with a large mantelpiece at the far corner, a few rows of shelves containing books, other pieces of furniture, chandeliers, and paintings. At the far end stood another pair of twin doors, which she quickly went through.

Her parents' bedchamber was as large as the previous room, containing a king-sized mattress, more furnishings, and finally, wardrobes. Opening one of them, she came across dresses of all sorts, underdresses, corsets, and various other garments and personal items. She promptly moved on to the wardrobe at the opposite end of the room. Looking through it, she finally found what she came for: the King's raiment.

"Hmm…" She rummaged through the assortment of apparel, sliding open drawers, opening lockers and chests, and looking through the frock-coats, sack-coats, and jackets that hung from a utility rack. This took her a while, but she finally ended up taking a plain white tunic, a dark-blue waistcoat, a pair of flannel drawers, trousers, stockings, and knee-high black boots. It took her a few minutes longer to search for braces and garters. Satisfied with the chosen garments, she left.

* * *

"Elsa?" the Princess knocked in a particular pattern, panting. She had run all the way from the King and Queen's private quarters, unfortunately coming across a servant or two, who watched her curiously, wondering why she carried a bundle of clothes in her arms and why the Princess was in a dreadful hurry.

After a few moments, the lock clicked, and Anna entered. "I'm closing my eyes," she declared.

"You don't have to," came the familiar male voice.

Anna opened her eyes and saw that Elsa had a blanket draped over his broad shoulders. She followed him to the mattress and sat next to him, setting the garments aside. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," the platinum-haired Monarch admitted. At least he's calmed down, thought the Princess. They said nothing for a few minutes. "What if I stay like this forever?" he asked quietly.

"You won't." Anna placed a warm hand on his back. "I promise."

Elsa turned his head slightly and met his sister's hopeful gaze. The ghost of a smile danced on his lips. He sighed and said, "I have to wear those?" He looked over his sister to the pile of clothes lying next to her.

"Men can't go in dresses," Anna replied, shrugging.

"That's a shame."

"Not really," said Anna. "At least you have an excuse to wear this sort of stuff. I've always wanted to try dressing like a guy, but I'm afraid it'll cause a scandal."

Elsa was astounded. "Really?"

Anna gave a short laugh. "I was curious."

The Monarch chuckled. "You must be jealous," he teased, getting up.

"Oh, you don't know how jealous," Anna said, taking the pile of apparel and handing them to Elsa.

"Will they fit me?" asked the Monarch, taking the pile.

"Well, you're roughly father's size," said Anna. "Try them on." She stood up and followed Elsa as he headed for his folding screen and stood behind it.

"I'm quite not certain how to dress into these," the Monarch admitted sheepishly.

"I'll help. Don't worry," assured Anna. "Underwear first, Elsa."

From the opposite side, the Monarch dropped the blanket that hung from his shoulders, and wore the pair of flannel drawers. As he did, looked away and blushed, refusing to see his own manhood.

"The tunic comes next, Elsa," Anna instructed. "Then you wear the stockings and hold 'em up with braces, then wear the trousers, and—"

"Wait, wait," intervened the platinum-blonde, confused. "I don't think I know how to do any of what you just said."

"Of course you can!" said the Princess, suddenly standing behind him.

"Anna!" Startled, Elsa bent over, hands over his crotch. A blush rose to his cheeks as frost spread beneath his feet. "I'm _naked_!"

"No, you're not," said Anna, unaffected. "You're already in your underwear. You need help getting dressed, don't you?" Elsa could see the excitement flashing brightly in the Princess's eyes.

"Yes, but…"

The Princess held out the tunic. "C'mon, wear it." The Monarch did as told, before Anna held out the pair of stockings next.

"Shouldn't the trousers come next?" asked the Monarch.

"No. It'd be difficult to wear the stockings if the trousers came first," said Anna.

For a girl, she had unusual knowledge about things like this, thought the Monarch, sitting on a nearby cushioned chair and wearing the stockings. After having done so, Anna knelt and fastened the garters to the stockings to keep them in place. Elsa stood up again to wear the trousers ("Tuck the tunic in," instructed the Princess.), and Anna took the braces and secured them, before finally helping him into the dark-blue waistcoat and buttoning them. Afterwards, the Monarch took his seat to wear the boots; as he did, he asked, "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How to wear these things on me. How to know which should come first, and come next."

"Um, well," Anna began, abashed. "I…" She was blushing. "I used to try father's clothes on when he and mother weren't around."

"Oh. Wow." The Monarch was impressed. And yet he felt a creeping sadness when he realized this was once again proof of the how Elsa had missed out on so much of Anna's life. He imagined his sister, lonely and curious, sneaking into the King's wardrobe and trying on everything she could get her hands on. "Did you ever get caught?"

"Yes. Twice by mother," said the Princess, smiling at the memories of it. "Mother got angry and told me never to dress in men's clothes. But I didn't see the harm in it, so I continued to do so anyway, and made sure never to be caught again." As she spoke, the Monarch stood up, and she gasped. "Oh, Elsa…"

"What?" the Monarch grew worried at his sister's stunned expression.

"You're absolutely more gorgeous now that you're dressed!" gushed the Princess. "See yourself in the mirror!" she said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the ornately-wrought mirror. She stood back and watched as the platinum-blonde stared at his reflection, completely astounded.

Elsa gazed at the tall, well-built man dressed smartly in handsome clothes. He had to admit, he _did _look good. He saw the reflection of his sister, who stood behind him, eyes bright filled with admiration and wonder. He smiled warmly at her reflection; she smiled back.

"You are simply amazing," said the Monarch, turning to face the real Anna.

"And you are _tall_," returned Anna, grinning. The Monarch towered over her by a foot.

Elsa chuckled. "But really," he insisted. "you are. I don't know what I'd do without you." He took her hand, a small delicate appendage, in his own. "Thank you, Anna."

The Princess stepped closer and squeezed his hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

**I apologize if I may not be able to update as soon as possible. But rest assured that I will continue this story.**

**Your reviews are highly appreciated.**


End file.
